La Equivocación
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: bueno, aqui les va. Kaoru comete un gran error y Kenshin abandona el dojo. ¿qué le pasara a Kaoru? ¿Podra resistir la ausencia de Kenshin? ¿Y que hará Kenshin al respecto?


La Equivocación  
  
  
  
Este fanfic esta situado antes de la saga de Enishi, mas o menos un mes después del ultimo capítulo de la TV. Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobuhiro Watsuki (lamentablemente). Este fanfic es NORMAL, no es Lemon ni Yahoi así que no se ilusiones. Disfrútenlo.  
  
  
  
ADVERTENCIA: si van a leer este fic (cosa que se suponen que van a hacer) les recomiendo tener una caja de pañuelos cerca. Me han dicho que te hace llorar, y aunque yo no lo creo, cumplo mi deber al advertirles. Ya no los entretengo, sigan con la lectura.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
-¿Dices que no ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día?- la voz preocupada de Sanosuke se dejó oír en el jardín del Dojo Kamiya. Era un bello día, en la noche había llovido y todas las plantas se veían frescas. Pero las caras de los ocupantes de dojo no parecían estar nada felices  
  
-¿En todo el día? ¿Es que no me estas escuchando? ¡No ha salido de su cuarto en mas de 2 semanas! Y eso no es todo, hace bastante mas que no come nada- le respondió Yahiko. El también estaba preocupado por su maestra, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sano le dirigió una mirada tensa, los dos sabían por que Kaoru estaba así, por que no salía de su cuarto ni comía desde hace un mes...  
  
Desde que Kenshin se fue...  
  
Aún no podía creerlo. Sano aún no se hacia la idea de que ya no vería más al rurouni pelirrojo lavando la ropa o cocinando en el dojo. Que no escucharía sus risas ni sus palabras amables. Que no se reiría nunca mas de su timidez con Kaoru  
  
Kaoru...  
  
Ella si que no se había hecho la idea. Sano no sabía por que Kenshin se había ido, pero algo le hacía creer que Kaoru si. Pero Kaoru no dijo nada, nunca más dijo nada. Desde que Kenshin se fue estaba todo el día triste, sentada frente a la puerta, seguramente esperando que el ex- hitokiri volviera... pero no volvió.  
  
Después de una semana se había encerrado en su cuarto. En todo ese tiempo no comió nada. Si se acercaba a la puerta escuchaba los sollozos apagados al otro lado del cuarto. Habían intentado de todo, con ayuda de Yahiko, a ver si podían reanimarla, pero nada servia, nunca servia. Kaoru se limitaba a mirarlos con los ojos apagados y rojos por el llanto y pedirles que se marcharan.  
  
-¡maldición! ¿¡Pero que más podemos hacer!? ¡Ya hemos hecho todo, TODO y nada! Ella ni reacciona, si sigue así puede que...- Sano no acabó la frase, no queria ni pensar que pasaría si Kaoru seguía así. Miro al niño esperando que él tuviera una nueva idea. -¿No se te ocurre nada?-  
  
- Podríamos preguntarle a Megumi, tal vez ella sepa que hacer o pueda darle algo a Kaoru para que se cure-  
  
- Bueno, al menos es una idea. Pero no creo que Megumi pueda curarla. Sólo hay alguien que puede curarla y esa persona es Kenshin, que quien sabe donde demonios andará "¿Dónde estas Kenshin? ¿Dónde?"- penso el luchador.  
  
Lo que el no sabía era que Ken estaba más cerca de lo que parecía.  
  
**************  
  
-"Tokyo... no pensé que volvería aquí algún día después de..."- el vagabundo pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza para alejar un recuerdo. Pero no pudo. Ese recuerdo se aferraba a él, inconscientemente siendo buscado por el mismo. Un recuerdo triste, que se aferraba a él y lo hacia sentir triste y tonto y...traicionado. Traicionado por la mujer que amó y a la que todavía ama. La que él creyó que también le ama, hasta que... hasta que...  
  
No pudo seguir recordando. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado triste. Una herida que aún le escocía, una herida en lo más profundo de su corazón que sabía que no podría curar...jamás.  
  
Siguio deslisandose como un fantasma por calles que conocía muy bien. Calles por las que había pasado por más de un año. Calles que tenían recuerdos de días felices, pero siempre empañados por aquel recuerdo triste.  
  
Casi sin ver por donde iba se fue encontrando con gente que conocía. Si lo reconocieron o no, eso Kenshin no lo sabía, no se detuvo a conversar. Solo siguio caminando, tratando de salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.  
  
Había llegado a ella por casualidad. Después de casi un mes de vagar, se había encontrado de frente con ella. Sabía que no podía esquivarla. Era su único camino para ir a donde queria ir y contra su voluntad tuvo que entrar. ¿Adónde quería ir? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que era lo mas lejos posible de Tokyo, donde tal vez podría olvidar sus recuerdos y empezar como rurouni de nuevo.  
  
Se sorprendió de repente al encontrarse de frente al dojo. Había estado caminando sumido en sus pensamientos y sus pasos se habían encargado de guiarlo. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos? Durante un momento se formo en su mente la imagen de Sano riendo con Megumi, las niñas jugando en el patio mientras que Kaoru entrenaba con Yahiko. Todos felices. Felices sin él, sin que al parecer les importarse donde estaba.  
  
Retrocedió asustado de lo que podría ver. No hubiera podido soportar ver a Kaoru feliz, completamente despreocupada mientras que el no podía apartarla de su mente.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. Tenía que salir de ahí. Ahora. Cuando se estaba dando la vuelta un ruido lo detuvo y lo hizo ocultarse a la sombra protectora de un árbol, mientras que la cercanía del lugar que tanto tiempo había llamado su hogar, le traía a la mente muchos recuerdos. En especial uno que quería olvidar.  
  
**************  
  
Kaoru estaba en un rincón de su cuarto, sollozando sobre un almohadón que tenía apretado entre sus brazos. Todos los días eran así. Se dormía de cansancio rodeada de sus lágrimas, para despertarse con que cada día era peor que el anterior.  
  
-"Kenshin...¿dónde estas?... ¿Por qué no has vuelto a mí Kenshin, por que?"- Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, al recuerdo del rurouni pelirrojo, de Kenshin. de su Kenshin- "¿Por qué te fuiste Kenshin, por que me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué?" Kaoru apretó mas el almohadón al recuerdo de la respuesta a esa pregunta que solo ella, entre todas las personas del dojo conocía, mientras recordaba como todos los días, por que Kenshin, su Kenshin los había dejado.  
  
***Flashback del día en que Kenshin se fue***  
  
El sol brillaba anunciando un día como todos en el dojo Kamiya. Yahiko entrenaba, las niñas jugaban en el jardín bajo la mirada de Sano, mientras que Megumi examinaba su mano. Kenshin había salido a hacer las compras, ya debía de estar regresando. Kaoru estaba hablando en una de las habitaciones con un viejo conocido suyo, un amigo que no veía desde antes que llegara Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin entró alegremente con las compras. Las niñas corrieron a saludarlo, diciéndole que se había demorado mucho. Kenshin lo sabía. Pero es que antes de comprar la comida, había ido a comprar algo. Algo muy especial. Algo que descansaba en una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo azul en su bolsillo (o como se llama, de verdad no sé dónde guardan las cosas)  
  
Kenshin entró alegremente a la casa, después de dejar las compras en la cocina. Sano le había dicho que Kaoru estaba hablando con un viejo amigo suyo, así que allá se dirigió con el paso alegre y una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Una sonrisa que se congelo al abrir la puerta y encontrar ahí algo que quedaría grabado en su corazón para siempre...  
  
Ahí estaban en el centro de la sala, de pie, Kaoru y su amigo. Pero no era eso lo que había molestado al ex- hitokiri  
  
Ese hombre tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru y la apretaba contra él, sus labios fuertemente unidos a los de ella, quien tenía sus manos sobre su pecho.  
  
Kenshin se quedó helado. No podía moverse. No quería moverse. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en medio del pecho. Los ojos abiertos como platos se quedaron clavados en Kaoru, que devolvía los besos con pasión. Su boca se abrió en un grito mudo, mientras aparecía cada vez más fuerte el deseo en su mente de que alguien apareciera y acabara ahí con su dolor.  
  
El chico debió sentir algo por que de repente se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Kenshin. Kaoru también miró y ahogo un grito, al mismo tiempo que se separaba rápidamente del chico.  
  
- Kenshin...- balbuceó, un poco asustada de que podría hacer el rurouni. Kenshin no dijo nada, la siguio mirando con esa mirada de sorpresa y dolor. Kaoru dio un paso hacía él -Kenshin...- repitió  
  
- no...- consiguió decir él mientras retrocedía  
  
- Kenshin no es lo que tú piensas...- otro paso al frente  
  
- no- repitió, retrocediendo de nuevo  
  
- Kenshin, por favor... Si me dejaras explicarte- un paso más  
  
-no- está vez la voz era más firme, como una orden. "Kenshin..." balbuceó de nuevo Kaoru -no...no... ¡no!- Kenshin había retrocedido hasta la puerta y salió corriendo sin darse la vuelta. El pelo le tapaba los ojos. Corrió su cuarto con una pensamiento repentino y Kaoru corriendo detrás (dejando a un muy confundido viejo amigo en el salón). Kenshin entró a su cuarto, se paso una mano tratando de apartarse el pelo de los ojos "Debo salir de aquí".  
  
Cuando Kaoru entró al cuarto, lo encontró totalmente vacío. El rurouni no estaba ahí. Se había ido y considerando el hecho de que se había llevado todas sus cosas, no pensaba volver.  
  
***Fin del Flashback***  
  
Kaoru se encogió aún más en un rincón de su cuarto. No podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo. Kenshin se había ido, su Kenshin se había ido y no pensaba volver. Y todo por su culpa, por haber sido tan estúpida y haberse dejado llevar mientras que su amigo la besaba, por no haberlo detenido antes de que fuera tarde.  
  
Más lágrimas. Todo era su culpa. Ella no lo había evitado. Kenshin se había ido y no volvería. Todo por su culpa.  
  
Kaoru estaba obsesionada. Todo el día se la pasaba en su cuarto, recordando y repitiendo "Kenshin se fue y no volverá, ...por mi culpa" Ya nada importaba. Daba igual que no haya comido en días, daban igual los esfuerzos de Sano y Yahiko por que se recuperara. Él no volvería y todo por su culpa. No volvería...  
  
No podía soportarlo. No más. Kenshin era su vida y sin él su vida ya no tenía sentido. Y él no volvería. Y ella se quedaría sola. Seguro Kenshin estaba en cualquier otro lugar del Japón y seguramente ahora la odiaba. Debía pensar que lo había traicionado. Aunque ellos no habían sido novios, su relación había crecido lo bastante para saber que tanto sentían por cada uno. Kaoru sabía que lo amaba y que él la amaba. Pero se había ido. Por su culpa. Y no volvería (saben esto ya esta cansando)  
  
No quería. No quería estar sola. No quería que Kenshin la odiara, no queria.... No queria vivir sin él un solo segundo más. No podía vivir sin él un solo segundo más. No quería pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose y llorando todo el día. No quería la vida. No quería vivir. No sin Kenshin. Y él no volvería.  
  
**************  
  
Kenshin observaba atentamente a Sano y a Yahiko cerrar la puerta. No entendía que pasaba. Su curiosidad le hizo acercarse un poco para poder escuchar.  
  
-¡Listo! Así solo nosotros podremos entrar al dojo- dijo Yahiko. Pero no había ni un asomo de la felicidad que siempre lo acompañaba  
  
-¿Estas seguro? Todavía no me agrada la idea de dejar a Kaoru sola, aún más en el estado que esta- Kenshin se tensó al oír el nombre de Kaoru. Hablaban como si estuviera enferma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kaoru? ¿A SU Kaoru?  
  
- Sabes que a mí tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada tenemos que ir a buscar a Megumi- ¿Megumi? ¿Es que acaso está enferma? El deseo de alejarse fue rápidamente sustituido por preocupación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?  
  
- Tienes razón... lo mejor será que nos apuremos- ambos, el luchador y el niño, asintieron antes de salir en busca de la doctora.  
  
Cuando se alejaron, Kenshin salió lentamente de su escondite y se paró frente a la puerta, ahora cerrada. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso Kaoru estaba enferma? Y si era así, ¿Por qué la dejaban sola?  
  
Después de unos minutos Ken se decidió. Usando su gran agilidad, salto la puerta y entró como una sombra a la casa "Después de todo, no hago daño con ver"  
  
Kenshin se deslizó por los oscuros pasadizos. Ya había anochecido. Cerca al cuarto de Kaoru, descubrió una nota de Sano sujeta a la pared. Rápidamente la leyó. No decía nada importante. Solo que habían salido, que habían cerrado la puerta y que ya volvían. Un ruido lo hizo esconderse. Sintió el leve golpe de una pequeña cajita azul contra su pierna al moverse. No había podido tirarla y aún la conservaba, no sabía para que. Le dolía de solo pensar en ella. De nuevo ese ruido. Era una puerta abriéndose y antes de poder salir corriendo, una figura pasó a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Una figura con ojos rojos y largo pelo negro suelto. Kaoru  
  
Kenshin se agazapó contra la pared su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. De verdad parecía enferma, pero eso no la hacía lucir menos bella. Casi como en un sueño, Kenshin la siguió entre las sombras hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó Kaoru estaba sentada frente a la pequeña mesa. Junto a ella había un cuchillo. A Kenshin se le partió el alma al oír sus sollozos.  
  
**************  
  
Kaoru estaba harta. No quería vivir sin Kenshin. Y él no volvería. Así que ya no quería su vida. Estaba decidida. Poco le importaba lo que Sano, Yahiko o Megumi pensaran. Estaba decidida. Extrañamente, sentía a Kenshin cerca, mucho más que en los últimos días.  
  
No pudo evitar un sollozo -Kenshin...¿dónde estas, Kenshin? ...¿Por qué me dejaste? ... Yo te necesito Kenshin, no puedo vivir ya sin ti- un visitante no autorizado habría cada vez más y más los ojos con cada palabra de Kaoru ¡Ella aún lo recordaba! ¡No lo había olvidado, como tanto había temido! Pero no entendía sus palabras. "Kaoru...¿qué piensas hacer?"  
  
- Ese día, cuando fui a tú cuarto ya te habías ido. No me dejaste explicarte- Kenshin no estaba seguro si ya lo había descubierto. Hubo más sollozos. Kenshin quería irse, quería salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondía- Kenshin, Akira era sólo un amigo. Todo fue un malentendido (más lágrimas, Kenshin entendió que no lo había visto aún) Fui una tonta. Él me besó y no supe como detenerlo.. ..Yo no quería...y luego llegaste tú y.... Te fuiste. Todo por mi culpa- Kaoru se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y apoyándose en la mesa siguio llorando. Pero se levantó de repente, completamente decidida -soy una tonta. No sé por que lloro. Es lo mejor. Supongo que ahora estas lejos, muy lejos Kenshin, ... pero espero que escuches esto...no puedo vivir sin ti... no lo soporto ni un segundo más...sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido (la mano derecha se Kaoru agarró el cuchillo y apoyo su brazo izquierdo en la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba. Kenshin abrió aún mas los ojos. ¿Kaoru iba a hacer lo que él pensaba que iba a hacer?) ...Aishiteru Kenshin, ...Aishiteru y... ..adiós- la mano de Kaoru se alzó rápidamente, cerró los ojos y bajó su mano...pero algo la detuvo...una mano tenía fuertemente agarrando la suya. Demasiado grande para la de Yahiko, muy pequeña para Sanosuke. Esa mano le obligó a bajar el brazo. Con rabia se dio la vuelta  
  
-¿¡POR QUE ME DETUVI...!? ¿¡KENSHIN!?- el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Ahí estaba. Eso no era un sueño. Era real. Ahí estaba Kenshin, en la cocina del dojo aún sosteniendo la mano de Kaoru, el cuchillo en el piso y mirándola con sus grandes ojos violetas.  
  
- Kenshin...- Kaoru se abrazó a él y Kenshin le devolvió el abrazo. El ex -hitokiri hundió su cara en el pelo de la mujer, que se había acurrucado en su pecho, sujeto a su ropa - Kenshin...volviste...yo pense que tú...que estabas...¡oh, Kenshin!...No me dejes... por favor, no te vayas...yo sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez, pero no me dejes... ¡Por favor, por favor...- comenzó Kaoru, él estaba ahí y no lo dejaría irse.  
  
-Ssshhhhh...- Kenshin la apartó un poco de su lado, para mirarla a los ojos -yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fui yo el que actuó como un idiota. Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón...- Kenshin se calló cuando Kaoru se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho. Y entendió que Kaoru no necesitaba perdonarlo, como él a ella. Estaban felices así juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del calor del otro. Kenshin la separó de su lado suavemente de nuevo, para poder verle los ojos. Tenía algo que decir y tenía que decirlo ya. -Kaoru...escuche lo que dijiste hace un rato y ...- Kenshin agarró suavemente la cara de Kaoru y la atrajo hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros de la suya. -Aishiteru Kaoru- Kaoru abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos al contacto de sus labios con los de Kenshin. Pudo sentir los brazos de Kenshin alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos segundos se separaron y sonrieron y volvieron a besarse para luego quedarse abrazados. Kenshin le preguntó a Kaoru si queria comer algo. Kaoru asintió, así que después de prepararle algo fue un rato a abrir la puerta y volvió para sentarse enfrente de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a comer sin apartar la vista de Kenshin, que se quedo enfrente de ella mirándola. Cuando acabo Ken llevó los platos al lavadero y volvió a sentarse junto a Kaoru. Kaoru se echó un poco sobre él y Kenshin le pasó un brazo por los hombros  
  
Ahí estaba la maldita cajita de nuevo, sentía la presión contra su piel que le causaba el cuerpo de Kaoru.  
  
- Kaoru...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-  
  
**************  
  
Sano y Yahiko llegaron con Megumi solo para encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par. Sin pensarlo mucho tiraron todo y entraron corriendo al dojo.  
  
- No está en su cuarto- informo Yahiko, Megumi llegó y movió la cabeza negativamente igual que Sano. Estaban empezando a pensar que maniático la había raptado cuando Sano creyó oír voces en la cocina. Y hacia la cocina corrieron todos.  
  
Lo que vieron les dejó sin habla. Ahí estaba Kaoru. Pero junto a ella y con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros estaba ¡¿KENSHIN?!. Sin contar que los dos se estaban riendo de lo lindo.  
  
-Ken...Ken...Kenshin?????????- Tartamudeó Sano. Kenshin y Kaoru se voltearon y sonrieron.  
  
-¿Si Sano?- respondió de lo más tranquilo. Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta ponerse enfrente de los aún sorprendidos Sano, Yahiko y Megumi.  
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- consiguió decir Yahiko, mientras que Sano intentaba cerrar su boca  
  
- Bueno, ...yo vivo aquí ¿Recuerdas?- respondió con una sonrisa. Yahiko sonrió, al igual que Sano y Megumi. Luego Sano grito ¡¡¡Kenshin!!! Y lo abrazó casi rompiéndole las costillas. Kaoru sonrió y Yahiko se tiró encima de Sano y Ken, para después caerse uno encima del otro por el peso de Megumi.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- fue lo único que se escucho. Kaoru se agachó para tratar de sacar a un inconsciente Kenshin de debajo de Sano, Yahiko y Megumi, al mismo tiempo que gritaba cosas contra Sano y Yahiko por haber dejado inconsciente a Kenshin.  
  
Cuando al fin Kenshin recobro la conciencia, se sentaron todos juntos a la mesa. La vista de unos platos sucios en el lavadero le revelaron a Megumi que Kaoru había ya comido. Sano y Yahiko comenzaron a llenar de preguntas al rurouni, a las que él respondió con una sonrisa. Todos pudieron notar la gran felicidad de la pareja y pensaron que al fin habían vencido su timidez. Fue Megumi la que rompió el hielo sobre el tema  
  
- y bueno, ... ¿cuándo es la boda, ah? -dijo con sonrisa picara. Todos voltearon a ver al rurouni pelirrojo  
  
- bueno, ...mas o menos en 3 meses -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba de nuevo su brazo sobre el hombro de Kaoru y la acercó hacia sí, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Kaoru se acurruco contra él y entonces todos notaron un brillante anillo en su mano (la maldita cajita!!!). Ken y Kaoru voltearon a ver la reacción de los otros.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!- gritaron todos  
  
-¡Era una broma!-  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Al fin lo acabe. ¿Qué les pareció? Si le gusto escríbanme a mi mail y si no mejor quédense callados. Bueno, fuera de bromas escríbanme para saber que tal esta, pero no sean malos conmigo que es mi primer fanfic y todavía quiero vivir para escribir más. O pueden escribirme simplemente para escribirme.  
  
Este fanfic va para todas las personas que me ayudaron (o sea yo y mi perro ) y a las que espero que les guste (bueno a mi me gusta y a mi perro también, supongo )  
  
Bueno, eso si que ya es todo. Hasta la próxima  
  
BYE 


End file.
